


We Need to Talk About Gen

by apokfan (writing1swat)



Series: The French Mistake Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, Gen, Implied Sam Winchester/Genevieve Cortese, Jared Padalecki/Genevieve Cortese - Freeform, The French Mistake Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing1swat/pseuds/apokfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared finds out about Sam’s little make out session with Gen. They talk…</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Need to Talk About Gen

It was a couple days after the first day of the convention that Sam found himself sitting in a well, polished hotel room. Largest Sam ever saw close up if you excluded the ones he saw on soap operas left on dingy TVs in crappy motels. He was also kind of, pretty drunk. Swinging his legs off one of the king sized beds, Sam waited for the verdict to get out. The door finally swung open to his right and Sam swung his head, biting his lip in that bad, nervous habit he tried and failed miserably to rid himself of. Jared came out of the bathroom, wet hair clinging to his face, a towel slung over his shoulders. He wore loose jeans and t-shirt and he glowered darkly at Sam as he stalked past to grab the handle of the top drawer. Sam gulped, resisting the urge to hunker down his shoulders and shrink back like a kid about to be scolded by his parent. Tough shit, Winchester, Sam thought.

Finally Jared pulled out a pair of socks and pushed the drawer closed, then moved to sit on the edge of bed with him. He gave a small sigh and laughed, looking like a man on his last dime, “Dude, it’s so weird…how I feel about all this…”

Sam bit his tongue. He didn’t want to have this talk. Because it was weird. God, on so many levels, it was beyond weird. He licked his lips and said, “I’m sorry for what it’s worth.” It probably wasn’t worth much at this point but that was all he had to offer. It wasn’t like he could take back what he did.

Jared managed to look him in the eye, huffing out another laugh. “She had no idea too, has no idea,” he corrected quickly at his panicked look. “She thought it was me. You know how I found out? We were in bed, man. We were in bed and she said to me, ‘Jare, why are you acting so gentle with me, like I’m made of glass? When I know your secret.’ Dude all you did was kiss her a little, I know that, but she acted like you guys had sex.”

Sam was silent, maybe for too long because suddenly Jared was staring at him, suspicion in his eyes and his tongue darted out to taste his chapped lips and he said, kind of slow, afraid, “You guys didn’t, right?”

And Sam all but leapt to defend himself because of course not. He wouldn’t cheat, even with himself, god, he wouldn’t cheat on anybody. “No! No, we didn’t. I wouldn’t…no, I wouldn’t do that to you, myself, whatever.”

Jared had been looking at him with concern, maybe a little fear, but now he deflated with relief. “Oh thank god. Thank god. ‘Course not.”

Sam opened his mouth to respond, probably with another reassurance, he wasn’t sure and probably wouldn’t ever be sure now, when the door to the room flung itself wide open and Dean and Jensen came stomping in. They were grinning at each other, looking slightly tipsy or drunk maybe what with the way Dean was kind of leaning on…himself, Jensen a bit. Then they stopped and looked over to Sam sitting with his head hung beside his own doppelganger.

“What we miss?” Dean asked.

“Nothing,” Sam said standing up too quickly. 

Just a chick flick moment with my doppelganger, he thought as Dean took another stumbling step forward. Jensen lunged forward to catch him but instead caught his foot and knocked them both down. He lay atop the hunter, blinking owlishly, looking dazed. Sam and Jared grinned at each other.

“Hey Dean,” he called to his brother.

“Huuuh?”

“Looks like he’s giving you the full cowgirl.”


End file.
